


What Dreams Are Made Of

by Rithebard



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Gen, dream - Freeform, zane grey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rithebard/pseuds/Rithebard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a very hard day and sets out to read and has a bit of an unexpected adventure, and so does Phryne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble I could not get out of my head, I was watching one of my favorite Jame Garner western comedies and suddenly this silly little tale came into my head.
> 
> Oh, in this as in most of my drabbles Jack and Phryne have a committed if unconventional relationship.
> 
> I do not own these characters, just borrowing them for a bit of fun.

Detective Inspector Jack Robinson had a grisly day. An armed robbery, an assault on an elderly couple and a brother attempted to murder his sister for their mother's money. All suspects were in the cells and the initial paper work had been completed.

Weary and tired he came home to Wardlow, he was greeted by Mr. Butler with a kind smile and a suggestion that he relax by the fire. Jack thought it an excellent suggestion, so now he had settled in with a neat glass of whiskey and his Zane Grey novel in a comfortable wing-backed chair by the fireplace. Phryne was due home in an hour from a charity luncheon at her Aunt P's, so he knew, that he would be able to unwind for a bit, until she came home. 

Jack opened his book to where his bookmark was and began to read, slowly the exhausted man drifted off to sleep...

...Sheriff Jack Robinson walked down the street of the frontier town where it was his duty to uphold the law. He was dressed all in black except the crisp white shirt. Black pants, chaps, boots and vest. A long black duster and his black stetson that he adjusted to protect his clear blue eyes from the setting sun.

Suddenly two figures stormed out of the tavern breaking the peace of the small frontier town. They stood a few feet apart, screaming at each other. He was by an alley way, which would block him from their view, he rolled his eyes, as soon he recognized one of the voices as his beloved partner. He leaned against a wall in the alley, crossed his arms and watched, waiting to see if he would be needed.

"I don't care who you say you are, no mere woman is going to tell me how to behave!"

"Behave?! You have no idea of the definition of the word!"

"And that is another thing! I don't understand a damn thing you say! It's female gibberish!"

"Is this simple enough for you? Do not harass the girls in the tavern or I will arrest you."

The sidewinder laughed at her. It was an ugly laugh that made the Sheriff mad. "You arrest me?!"

Deputy Sheriff Phryne Fisher pulled out her gold six shooter and said, "Yes I am right now! Throw your gun on the ground, you are under arrest."

The angry man looked over the beautiful woman, she was a tiny thing with dark hair. She was dressed in white buckskin with a gold vest and chaps. And she wore a white stetson hat that had a gold band around it. He threw his head back and laughed again. "Ha!"

The Sheriff quietly moved out of the shadows and snuck up behind the man to back up his partner. Phryne saw Jack quietly walk behind the man and said, "You have one more chance, throw down your weapon..."

"Or what?"

"Or this," said Jack, as he hit the man in the head with tail end of his six shooter.

"I was perfectly fine, Jack."

"I know."

"So why did you interfere?"

"I really didn't feel like another gun fight, we have had a quiet night."

"And what makes you think there would have been a gunfight?"

"Because this idiot would have stupidly attempted to attack you..."

"And?"

Jack smiled at the love of his life, as he moved toward her and he replied, "I really would like a nice quiet night with you, instead of having to fill out all the paperwork."

"I do understand," she whispered as she felt his hands pull her close and her hands went up into his hair, pulling him toward her. He slid his arms around her waist even tighter, kissing her passionately, feeling her open her mouth so he could deepen the kiss...

...Jack could feel her warm body on his lap, as he enjoyed the feel of her lips, the taste of her tongue, her soft hands making feather like touches in his hair. When they pulled back his eyes blinked open and looked into twinkling blue eyes. "That must have been some dream?"

"It was, I was the Sheriff..."

"Oooh, and was I your deputy?"

"Yes, you were so beautiful and sparkling in the setting sun, all in white buckskin."

"And you all in black?" Jack nodded as he caressed her cheek and nibbled her ear. "Mmmm, maybe at Aunt P's next Fancy Dress Affair?"

Jack's mouth quirked into a wicked smirk, "I actually think I would like that."

She stretched her neck out to give him more room to explore and purred, "Zane Grey does have a remarkable affect on you, Darling. As soon as I sat on your lap, you pulled me in for a passionate kiss."

"I always kiss you, when you sit on my lap..."

"When your asleep?"

"Well I wouldn't know about that, would I?" His hands found her bare back where gown cut away and enjoyed feeling her warm skin against his eager fingers. "Sweetheart, would you like to continue...?

"Upstairs?"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Not a bad western accent, come along Sheriff..."

"Yes, Ma'am, I will come quietly." Jack said with a wide smile, as he followed her upstairs for more adventures, then Mr. Zane Grey could ever have dreamed of writing.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has another dream, this time they are pirates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not going to write another chapter then this was inspired by watching the Queenscliff long date episode again. I hope you like it.

Jack, Phryne and Jane were at the beach in Queenscliff for a short holiday. Phryne rented a beautiful chalet on the water and they were just steps from the beach. Jane loved it, she had needed a retreat after her final exams and she was able to catch up with Kip. Kip had grown better looking and was just as sweet as she remembered him. 

Phryne and Jack were lounging in deck chairs on the beach watching Jane and Kip swimming and playing a bit in the surf.

"Do you think one of us should join them?" Asked Jack, a bit worried that since they are now young adults that horse play could become something else. 

"No, I trust Jane and Kip is a good boy, I think they will be fine and we can see them clearly from here."

Jack nodded, He closed his eyes behind his sun glasses and sighed. He had a rough month at the station, there was a huge gang war going on that he was trying to find a way to end. Many innocent people were getting hurt and even killed in the cross fire. He had been putting in 24 hr days, with a only a little food and even less sleep, which was why Phryne suggested he come for this weekend holiday. Her argument was that resting for three days wouldn't change the tide of violence, and that if he was needed, he would only be three hours away. He had little resistance to her either logic or her charms, so he came and was now resting by the sea, feeling the sun, smelling the salt air. He did feel better.

Phryne smiled at him and pulled down her glassed to look him over. As much as she admired the fine figure he cut in his bathing costume, she was more concerned that he actually was able to rest and eat. He had been working so hard that she was worried he would end up in the hospital.

"Your staring at me, Miss Fisher."

"Well your a handsome man."

Jack lowered his glasses and met her eyes, "Phryne, that is not how your staring, your looking at me with the eyes of Nurse Fisher, not a woman who finds me attractive..."

"That is quite wrong, dear Jack. I am both. I think your a beautiful man and I am worried about your health. Someone has to. If I had not brought Mr. B's food to you, you would have been in the hospital just from starvation..."

"I would not, I ate from the trolley..."

"One sausage roll, the whole day is not enough nourishment for a healthy male." Phryne's eyes became a bit angry now, so Jack replaced his glasses and leaned back. 

"I did thank you and Mr. Butler for food, did I not?"

"Yes."

"I did thank you for bringing it and thinking of me?"

"Yes."

"In a personal and thoughtful way?"

Phryne smiled and tilted her head, she purred this time, "yes, I am not complaining about that."

"I am so relieved."

"In fact, you have never disappointed me in that way, Darling." She whispered, enjoying watching him blush to the tip of his ears. She chuckled and said, "well you started it."

Jack nodded, "I know." He yawned and sighed again.

"Would you like to go back and take a nap?"

"No, I think I will just relax here a bit, we are under this umbrella so I feel safe enough from the sun."

"Move back a bit if your going to sleep, so you don't get sun stroke..."

"Phryne..." he growled.

"What?"

"Your doing it again."

"What?"

"Nurse Fisher."

"Sorry...all right, Darling. I will go play in the surf and let you rest."

"You be careful out there too, the rip tide is strong."

"Jack! Talk about being a worrier."

Jack grinned and shrugged, "It's more in my nature then in yours."

Phryne snorted at him, got up removed her glasses and hat and ran to the surf.

Jack watched her, admiring her in every way. "She is so beautiful, inside and out. I am so lucky she is in my life. I am lucky she cares for me as she does, but I can't help being...well a curmudgeon. I am so very tired." He thought as yawned again. Making sure that she was busy with Jane and Kip, he got up and moved his chair under the umbrella so he was protected from the sun. Then he sat down, leaned back relaxed....

***

...The Captain of the ship, strode through the top deck of the ship, there were many lazy members of the crew and this Captain just won't put up with it. Kicks against feet and a flick of the wrist against a cutlass making it fall harmlessly to clatter below was enough to make them wake up. Once to bow of the ship, the Captain climbed up to the highest mast and called out, "I do not allow my crew to be lazy, if you wish to continue in this way I will let you off at the next port!" 

As the Captain stood on the mast, hair whipping around the effervescent face and the clothes blowing around the lithe body all the they could do is look up and admire. 

One of the crew whispered lewdly, "I wouldn't mind..." He felt a cutlass against his rib cage and a deep growl in his ear whispering, "You wouldn't mind what, Hornsby?"

"Nothing Sir, nothing.."

The Captain took a rope and landed right next to the two men. "What's this?"

"I don't like the crew referring to you in a disrespectful way, Captain." Said the First Mate.

The Captain walked up to him and put a warm hand on the First Mate's shoulder, "Thank you, Mr. Robinson, I can always count on you."

"Always Captain Fisher," Jack said with eyes full of devotion and love.

Phryne kept herself from smiling and addressed the crewman, "Well Hornsby, What say you?"

"I was just saying you cut a fine figure, Captain."

"That is not what I heard, Hornsby." Jack said with a growl and a dangerous look to the other man.

"I believe my First Mate I am afraid, I will let you off this time, but the next time you do this..."

"I won't Ma'am I won't..."

Phryne nodded, "Fine, everyone get to work. Now!" All the crew started to move, Jack started toward the starboard side when Phryne took his hand, " Robinson, come with me."

"Yes of course, Ma'am." 

***

Phryne pulled Jack into her cabin and then closed the door behind her, she then twirled him against the door and kissed him passionately. Jack kissed her back, his arms going around her waist, pulling her closer. When they had to gulp in air, Jack said, "Is this a form of discipline? If it is, I approve."

Phryne traced Jack's strong jaw, shaking her head, "you don't need discipline, my Darling, your the most loyal, honest, hard working person I have ever known...do you miss...?"

"No, I don't miss His Majesties Navy, when you captured me I thought I would, I thought I would hate you forever, but you are so honest, and when you explained why you became pirate it...well... it changed me. All I wanted to do was help you...and then...I fell in love with you..."

"I never thought I would trust a man after what I went through. After the assault on my father's ship and watching him die at the hands of that...Right Bastard!" Phryne took a deep breath, Jack was now tenderly rubbing her back and softly stroking her hair. "You are the first honest man I have ever met, and I watched you. I watched how you worked, how you treated everyone with respect and how...beautiful you are. It wasn't easy for me but I fell in love with you too...Jack, we have to go back out there..."

"I know, just one more minute," Jack brought both hands to her cheeks and tenderly kissed her. It was a gentle, loving and devoted kiss. He then whispered, "I love you Captain Fisher, deeply and forever." 

***

The ship was under attack, the same ship that had destroyed Phryne's life, the same Captain, this time though, Phryne was a great fighter. She and Jack took on three men at a time. Both them, back to back, cutting their way to the Rogue Navy Captain who had killed her Father, raped her and left her for dead, kidnapped and killed her little sister, Captain Murdock Foyle, the delusional man who thought he was a God.

When they reached him, Jack's cutlass was at the man's throat, Phryne's sword was at pointed right to his heart.

Phryne growled, "give up or I will kill you right here and land your crew in the middle of no where..."

"You don't have the power..."

Jack growled and said, "You are a monster, not a God, and we will do what we have to do to a monster like you."

"Jack!!!" Screamed Phryne suddenly...

***

 

"Jack?"

Jack's eyes blinked open, Jane, Kip and Phryne were around him. They looked worried, Phryne was sitting down next to him, her hand was placed gently on his chest, "Are you all right, Darling?"

Jack blinked, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were yelling..."

"Yelling?"

Phryne nodded, kissing his cheek, "Yes, you were warning me to look out..do you remember why?"

"I don't remember." Jack said swallowing few times, his lips and throat were dry and he felt his heart pounding."

Phryne tilted her head and looked at him as if reading a book, "Why don't I believe you?"

"No clue, why you don't...I am sorry I embarrassed you all..."

Three cries rang out that he didn't. Jane took his hand and said softly, "You were moaning and screaming for Miss Phryne to look out. We were worried about you, that you were having a nightmare...are you ok, Jack?

Jack smiled at the sweet girl and nodded, "Yes, I'm fine Jane. It was a rather lively dream."

"Lively?" Asked Phryne.

"Very."

"Will you tell me about it?"

"Later."

"Come on Jack, won't you give me a clue?"

He leaned close and whispered into her ear, "We were pirates."

She whispered back, "Really?"

Jack nodded and shrugged.

Phryne smiled and kissed his cheek. "Have I ever told you I love your imagination?"

"Yes, from time to time."

"Will we reenact some parts of it tonight?"

Jack kissed her tenderly and then whispered, "Yes, my Captain, I will be happy to."

She rubbed her cheek against his and whispered back, "Captain. I was the Pirate Captain?"

"Indeed."

Phryne moved back and looked into his clear blue eyes and then she leaned in to whisper again, "Yummy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hornsby was the name from a movie called Operation Petticoat, he was a pig that they dressed in a Naval uniform to get it by the MP's I thought it was appropriate.


	3. The Costume Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Phryne attend a costume party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble Is a continuation of the story; it was inspired by chapter 1 of this series. I didn’t even think I would write this but it popped into my head.

Jack was dressed all in black except his crisp white shirt. Black pants, chaps, boots and vest. A long black duster and his black Stetson. He leaned over the balcony to get some air and to calm down. He felt warm arms wrap around his waist and smelled the beloved French perfume envelope him from behind. Phryne’s chin was now on his shoulder and she kissed his cheek and nibbled his ear, he could feel his blood stir. She whispered in his ear, “What’s wrong?”

 

He turned in the circle of her arms and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, kissing her passionately. They were outside the light from the ballroom, all alone, no one could see them. When he pulled back he shrugged and grimaced as he answered; “The so called Honorable Dustin Peters, the bloody third.”

 

“What did the ass say?”

 

“How appropriate it is that we are dressed as Americans from the west since we were such a disreputable couple. I…I almost…well…”

 

“To borrow from our American friends, knocked his block off?”

 

Jack smiled viciously and nodded. “Instead I said, “How appropriate your dressed as a fool.” The man does not even know his Shakespeare well enough to know who his character is…”

 

“I doubt he knew what it was at all. I am sure his brother picked it out. Darling, never mind what the idiot said, I think we look beautiful.”

 

Jack pulled back to look at her; She was dressed in white buckskin with a gold vest and chaps. And she wore a white Stetson hat that had a gold band around it. She looked like she had stepped right out of his dream, “You certainly look beautiful…”

 

“So, do you Jack, do you have any idea how many woman here want to get a look under your chaps…”

 

“Well only one woman will and she is all in white.” 

 

“Excellent choice, shall we?”

 

“What will your Aunt say?”

 

“Nothing, she knows me too well to start to question me…”

 

“I have never noticed that to result in her silence.”

 

“Darling, she is on our side, when she hears what that toad said she will understand. Now lets go home, I want to get you out of those damn chaps….”

 

“Sounds promising.”


End file.
